


In Truth

by patroclux



Series: Avenoir [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclux/pseuds/patroclux
Summary: Reaching out on the telepath's behalf, Erik widened the crack in the curtains to let in a shaft of pale early-morning light. The glass behind it was speckled with water, trickling down slowly enough to be mesmerizing.





	

_7:37 am_

"Is it still raining?" Charles asked with a yawn, speaking in a tone of the sleepy sort that made Erik smile. Reaching out on the telepath's behalf, he widened the crack in the curtains to let in a shaft of pale early-morning light. The glass behind it was speckled with water, trickling down slowly enough to be mesmerizing.

"I love you," Erik murmured, unaware that his dangling fingers traced idle patterns on Charles' arm. "I love being here."

Charles, leaning up, smiled against Erik's lifts. "You're acting like we'll never see each other again." While that irresistible grin tugged at Charles' lips, the flash of concern in his impossibly blue eyes betrayed him. Erik merely pressed forward, easily flipping them over so that Charles was below him. By the means of some old habit, their fingers intertwined.

"In case you didn't know," he breathed, "you're stuck with me."

In truth, this intuition of Erik's stemmed from the fact that he and Charles were different. They were mutants, inordinately feared by the rest of the world. And while they were a peaceful sort, bearing no intention whatsoever of wreaking havoc upon anyone, that didn't mean humanity would leave them alone. They were inherently dangerous. Labelled as a threat, whether they truly were or not.

But Erik pushed away the thoughts for now, not wanting to trouble Charles any further, and focused instead on the moment, and the little spaces between them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> felt like posting something today, as it's been a while, and i can never tire of these two.


End file.
